Rechargeable batteries are generally equipped with diverse protective devices in order to protect them against electrical damage by way of example during charging or discharging or as a result of a short circuit. In addition, it is known to build weak points into the housing of gas-tight rechargeable batteries, so that in the case of an excess of gas pressure within the housing it is possible to open the housing in a controlled manner and release the gases to reduce the pressure within the housing. If a weak point of this type is triggered, the housing is typically permanently open at the weak point with respect to the environment so that by way of example air, in particular oxygen, and air moisture can penetrate into the housing from outside. This can result in chain reactions, such as by way of example the evaporation of the remaining highly flammable electrolytes or the spontaneous combustion as a result of the carbonate in the electrolyte reacting with air in the case of lithium-ion rechargeable batteries which in the worst case scenario can lead to a fire in the rechargeable battery.